


Morgan the Anna

by PhyllisCake



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Family Bonding, Female Marc | Morgan, Gen, Male Marc | Morgan, Morgan is older than Marc, Paralogue, Screenplay/Script Format, Sibling Bonding, Support Conversations, i should finish my other stories before starting new ones, is called Marc, is called Morgan, ive had this idea for a long time though, who is also Anna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyllisCake/pseuds/PhyllisCake
Summary: MorganRobin and Anna's future daughter. An upbeatgirl who loves her family as much as she lovesmoney (and spending it). Like her mother, shegoes by the name Anna. She wishes to continuethe legacy of the secret seller.The most likely to buy gifts.Born on November 6.





	Morgan the Anna

**Pre-Battle**

Robin: Chrom, it looks like something is going on over there...

Chrom: Hmm...You're right.

Robin: Are those bandits? We have to help that girl!

Chrom: Let's go, everyone!

Lucina: ...Anna?...

_(scene change)_

Bandit A: Hand it over!

Morgan: I TOLD you, I don't have any money! I spent it all!

Bandit A: How can you have no money!? You're a merchant!

Bandit B: Forget it. Just take her stuff instead!

Morgan: Hey! I just went shopping. I'm not just going to let you take my things! Don't underestimate me.

Bandit B: Well then, bring it on!

* * *

**Recruiting Morgan**

**Chrom**

Chrom: Anna!

Morgan: What now!? No, I don't have any money, and I won't give you my things!

Chrom: What? ...I'm not here to rob you. We're here to help you.

Morgan: ...Huh? Oh! It's you. Sorry, I'm a bit stressed right now. It's the third time this week I've been attacked. Honestly, you'd think they'd learn that just because I'm young doesn't mean they'll be able to rob me!

Chrom: I'm assuming you're an Anna that we've bought stock from before, then? Why don't you fight with us, at least for now?

Morgan: That'll cost you.

Chrom: Err...

Morgan: Juuust kidding! ...I am broke though, so I would really appreciate some business afterwards! Let's get this battle over with.

Chrom: Right...

**Robin**

Robin: Anna. Are you alright?

Morgan: AH! Fa-I mean, don't sneak up on me like that!

Robin: Sorry.

Morgan: ...It's fine. Anyways, I'm perfectly okay!

Robin: So, you can fight?

Morgan: Of course!

Robin: Just making sure. Besides my wife, I haven't met too many other Annas who are proficient at combat.

Morgan: ...

Robin: Let's work together for now. We've got to get rid of these bandits after all.

* * *

**Post-Battle**

Morgan: Thanks for helping me out.

Robin: No problem. We couldn't just leave you there. Especially since I'm married to an Anna.

Morgan: Hmm... Well, would you like to buy some of my wares? I'm flat broke, but I'll still give you a discount! Specially for you, as someone married to an Anna. You're practically family!

Robin: Actually, I don't-

Morgan: Hold on a sec! Let me get my things... ... ... NO WAY! Those bandits--quick! Which way did they flee!?

Robin: ...They're long gone already.

Morgan: Oh, no...What am I going to do now? They actually STOLE from me! What kind of Anna am I to let my wares get stolen!?

Robin: Well... if you have no where to go, you can come with us? I'm sure my wife would be able to help you out. Annas stick together, right?

Morgan: Thanks, but... I'll be fine. Nothing I haven't dealt with before. *Sigh* I have to go now. Got to go find some more stock to sell...

Robin: Alright then, if you're sure.

Lucina: Wait! Anna!

Morgan: Huh? L-Lucina? I though you were trying to stay distant from--I mean...

Lucina: That didn't really work out.

Robin: You know each other?

Lucina: Yes, Anna is--I mean, THIS Anna is--

Morgan: Lucina! I can tell him.

Lucina: Right. I'll just be over there then. Come join us when you're done.

Morgan: Sure.

Robin: ...Tell me what?

Morgan: Well, if you know about Lucina, then you obviously know she's from the future, so...

Robin: Then, you're an Anna from the future?

Morgan: Yeah. But that's not what I REALLY need to say... ...Here.

Robin: That's... Anna's ring.

Morgan: ...

Robin: Are you...?

Morgan: Right. I'm your daughter. ...You can call me Morgan. You never did call me Anna.

Robin: Oh, Morgan... Let me hug you.

Morgan: ...I missed you, Father. *Sniff*

Robin: Alright, Morgan. Shall we go talk to your mother?

Morgan: Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for this AU:  
> Morgan loves money like any other Anna. Since the future she came from was ruined, money didn't have much worth. As a result, her love of money is intertwined with a love of spending, and a wish for a world where money is actually worth something--meaning Morgan wishes for a world that is not ruined (she hides this wish under her money obsessiveness).
> 
> Morgan is older than Marc.
> 
> I know in Fates, Anna tells F!Kamui that every Anna is named Anna, but for this AU, Annas have different names where Anna could be a nickname. They just go by Anna to everyone else.


End file.
